Phantom Fencer (Class Idea)
Phantom Fencer: Weapon: Sword Primary Stat: Ag Range: 1 Skills: Phantom: Summons a phantom (the shadow things you fight in ailendu, etc as it's sprite, but with the name phantom) Costs: cd 6k - 500x skill level; look at eye, golem and razorspine summons and try to balance between those for costs. Lvs: 1: 2000TU, no skills 2: 2250TU, claws 3: 2500TU, claws 4: 2750TU, claws, charge 5: 3000TU, claws, charge 6: 3250TU, claws, charge, sentinel (lv1) 7: 3500TU, claws, charge, sentinel (lv1) Parrying: Description: The phantom fencer deflects his foes melee attacks from hitting for full effect. Cost/Lvs: Same as wisp, but for melee. Reposte (that or Counter? I would love a better name for this): Description: Whenever the fencer is attacked by a target in his melee range he strikes back at the target. Costs: costs and duration are similar to those for wisp. Lvs: 1: 20% damage attack upon each attack received at melee range 2: 30% damage attack upon each attack received at melee range 3: 40% damage attack upon each attack received at melee range 4: 50% damage attack upon each attack received at melee range 5: 60% damage attack upon each attack received at melee range 6: 70% damage attack upon each attack received at melee range 7: 80% damage attack upon each attack received at melee range Shadow Dance: Description: When standing next to a permanent obstacle teleport next to another permanent ostacle. Costs: time = 100-10x skill level; cd 1500. mp.. Lvs: 1: range 4 2: range 5 3: range 6 4: range 7 5: range 8 6: range 9 7: range 10 Lunge: Description: Make a powerful attack at the foe but leave yourself open in the process. Costs: time = basic attack time + 100 - 10x skill level; cd 2000, mp... Lvs: 1: charge 2 in a line and deals 400damage, 0 move for 500TU and -40% resists for 550TU 2: charge 2 in a line and deals 500damage, 0 move for 450TU and -35% resists for 550TU 3: charge 3 in a line and deals 600damage, 0 move for 400TU and -30% resists for 550TU 4: charge 3 in a line and deals 700damage, 0 move for 350TU and -25% resists for 550TU 5: charge 4 in a line and deals 800damage, 0 move for 300TU and -20% resists for 550TU 6: charge 4 in a line and deals 900damage, 0 move for 2500TU and -15% resists for 550TU 7: charge 5 in a line and deals 1000damage, 0 move for 200TU and -10% resists for 550TU Knife in the back: Description: Attack a target and end the attack on the opposite side of them (that space must be unoccupied) Costs: time = basic attack time; cd 1500 - 100x skill level, mp... Lvs: 1: +100damage 2: +150damage 3: +200damage 4: +250damage 5: +300damage 6: +350damage 7: +400damage Ultimates: Poisoned Knife: Description: The phantom fencer strikes the target delivering a potent poison. Costs: time (5 - .5 x skill level; rounded down) x basic attack time; cd 10k - 500x skill level, mp... Lvs: 1: -10as, -20 move, 700dot 2: -15as, -30 move, 1050dot 3: -20as, -40 move, 1400dot 4: -25as, -50move, 1750dot 5: -30as, -60move, 2100dot Note: Damage scales with sp and is affected by ss. Assassination: Description: Uses the phantoms turn to deliver massive damage to the target. Cost: time all remaining; cd 12.5k; mana... Lvs: 1: 2x remaining time damage 2: 4x remaining time damage 3: 6x remaining time damage 4: 8x remaining time damage 5: 10x remaining time damage Note: This damage is unaffected by sp but is affected by prot.